


i believe that we will win

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: if we have eachother universe [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, US Women's Soccer National Team, kidfic! she's back bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: he hears the chants over the crowd and is swept away in the magic. nina just smiles, he's his son for sure.





	i believe that we will win

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy ninex from the 'if we have eachother universe' involving two of my favourite things, womens football and US womens football. beta'd by writ. inspired by meggie.

The US Women's National Soccer team comes to Los Angeles the April before Spencer goes into seventh grade. 

Monet and Nina decide it will be the perfect treat to take the kids into the centre of the city to see the Women’s team play, Nina telling (convincing) his husband it will be the perfect way to empower Amelia to be the best woman she can be. 

“It’s hard,” He adds between mouthfuls of over-sugared bran-flakes and a berry smoothie, “to raise a daughter that knows just how powerful it is to be a woman.” 

Monet smiles, coffee in hand and kisses him gently on the forehead. “The fact you’ve thought about this means the world. And any daughter of yours will be an amazing person.”

It’s not Amelia, though, who takes the most from the game, face painted in stripes of vermillion, cobalt and white. It’s their youngest, Spencer, a timid but smiley boy with jet black hair and eyes that could calm a dragon. He sits enthralled by the way they run across the pitch, every dodge and dive accounted for under his watchful eye. Sometimes Nina will watch as his breath hitches before a goal and wonder what it is like to be utterly transfixed by something. At half time, Judah and Owen play Mario kart on their phones while Amelia and Spencer go to the merchandising stand to queue for a Jersey. Nina forced the money into their hands with a knowing smile and told them that it is the best way to support the league. His husband knows it’s a teaching moment and keeps his mouth shut, only letting out a soft sigh when Nina leans back into him contentedly. 

Spencer returns with the widest smile, hands clinging to his Vintage ‘Krieger 11’ Jersey. It looks to be about four sizes too big, dwarfing his twelve-year-old frame in the baggy material, but he cannot stop touching it. Amelia went more current in a Lavelle jersey, stepping over her parent’s legs to place football headbands on her less engaged siblings. Judah, the more laid-back of the two, just rolls his eyes but Owen immediately rips his off, placing them on Monet’s head where they are positioned carefully to ‘bring out his eyes’.

Spencer takes his seat back next to Nina and smiles earnestly. “I think I want to play soccer dad,” he decides with a nod of the head and hands rubbing on his knees. “I want to be like them.” Nina looks to the women warming up on the field. It’s a different crowd to the team he first fell in love with back in 2015, Harris and Naeher and O’Hara and Heath changed for Campbell and Pugh and Davison and Lavelle (although the latter is steeply approaching her retirement with twenty years under her belt. The number only exceeded by the longevity of Nina’s personal hero, Christie Rampone.)

“That sounds good buddy,” he answers. “I think we can make that happen.”

*

Nina makes it happen.

It takes long drives to and from the nearest team and running drills with Noah in the summers when he comes back from Seattle where he moved to after college. They sit in the garden with Brooke and Vanjie, Amelia and Allie sneaking ginger beers and chatting on the sun loungers while the boys play soccer against the back wall. Spencer tries goal for a while but he never quite manages to fall right and decides to play defence. He can command a backline and after watching possibly every game Ali Krieger ever played he starts to become a good defender in his own right. 

By some miracle, he gets called up to the U’15s training camp in the summer after his fourteenth birthday and he’s dropped at the gate with jitters and enough cookies to make friends for life. 

He trains for a week and falls in love with the sport over and over again. When it’s over, the team gather in the main hall for a pep talk, and in walk Rampone and Krieger, both long since retired to coaching. He cries because he’s made it, he’s done it.

He gets his first international cap the week before his fifteenth birthday. USA V England in a gripping 97-minute game and when Spencer helps to save the final goal, securing a win, Nina and Monet are screaming in the stands, West-X Change 19 jerseys on.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part where you tell me what you think.


End file.
